The Apartment
by FfLeentje
Summary: The whole gang decide it's time to stand on their own. They find an apartment and the 7 friends try to make it work even when it's not simple when people don't approve of their friendships, relationships and decisions. What will happen? MuchLoveLeen
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys you can kill me now! I'm sorry I'm posting yet again another story after I promised to continue my other stories first but I didn't get any inspiration for the three stories I have to continue at the moment so it was this or nothing. I'm really blocked lately ;( But anyways let me know what you think of this! Follow me on twitter : FfLeentje ~MuchLoveLeen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''I'm coming back tomorrow noon and I want that the house is still standing, that everything is clean, that nobody is hurt,...'' My mom was lecturing me as she was walking to the front door. ''And Adriana and I don't want a little brother or sister so be careful.'' I interrupted her speech making Melissa and Adriane break out in laughter as my mom gave me a glare. ''Loren, I'm serious.'' My mom said with a stern voice. ''Mom you give me this lecture every Friday night. I think I know all your rules by now.'' I shot back as I opened the front door. ''Okay.'' My mom breathed out as she kissed my cheek. ''Have fun!'' I called after her as I closed door.

This was our Friday routine. My mom would spend the night at her boyfriend's house who was Adriana's dad and all my friends would come over to spend the night at our house. It was kinda our Friend night. We would watch movies, play silly games and goofing around like crazy persons. It was just our thing you know. ''Where are the guys?'' Adrianna asked as she walked into the kitchen to get something. ''I don't know. Eddie had to pick up Tyler that's all I know.'' I told Adriana and Melissa as I mentioned Mel to help me with moving the coffee table out off the way. ''Yeah Phil and Adam were on their way.'' Mel added as she got up from the couch. ''Well they better hurry up because the food will be here any minute.'' Aid informed us as she walked into the living room with a few bottles of water.

''What did you order?'' I asked Aid as I threw some pillows on the floor. ''Chinese food.'' Adriana answered me as she walked to my room to get the blankets. ''Yes!'' Melissa said with a smirk as she licked her lips. On that moment Eddie and Tyler came barged into the house. ''Well ever heard of knocking?'' I asked as I raised an eyebrow and placed my hand on my hip. ''Someone is in a good mood today.'' Eddie joked as he threw his bag on the ground and walked up to me. In one motion Eddie picked me of the ground and spun me around. ''Eddie put me down.'' I giggled. ''As you wish princess.'' Eddie said as he putted me back on my feet and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose as his arms were still around my waist. ''I picked up some movies!'' Phil announced as he and Adam walked in. I turned around in Eddie his embrace and leaned with my back against his chest. ''What movies?'' Tyler asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled Melissa down on his lap. I could see the jealousy grow in Adam's eyes and Eddie seemed to notice too because he buried his face in the crook of my neck trying to muffle the sound of his chuckling.

''Oh hi babe.'' Adriana greeted her boyfriend and pecked Phil on his lips. ''Sanders we still don't know which movies.'' Tyler said amused. ''Oh yeah. The Descent, The Orphanage and The Mist.'' Phil answered as he looked down at the DVD'S he had in his hands. ''But that are all horror movies.'' I commented with glare. ''Is someone scared already?'' Eddie joked as he bended over my shoulder and pecked my cheek. ''I'm not!'' I scoffed as I elbowed Eddie in the stomach. ''The girls picked the movies last week so this week the boys choose.'' Adam grinned. ''I'm gonna pull on my sleepwear.'' I informed them as I started walking to my room. ''Me too.'' Melissa called out as she stood up from Tyler's lap and followed me with Aid trailing behind her.

''What's wrong?'' I asked Mel as Aid closed my bedroom door. ''What do you mean?'' Mel said like she hadn't a clue. ''You know what I mean.'' I replied. ''Yeah Mel everyone can see something is wrong.'' Adriana commented. ''It's just I like Tyler but I mean Adam is always so sweet.'' Mel let out a long dramatical sigh as she let herself fall down on my bed. ''You're gonna have to choose.'' I told her as I took some sweats and a tank top out off my closet. ''You have it easy. You got Eddie.'' Mel said as she grabbed her bright pink pajama out off her back. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked as in a high voice. ''I mean that you and Eddie you know.'' Mel said as she wiggled her eyebrows. ''We are just friends okay? Nothing more and nothing less.'' I said a little irritated. ''Yeah friends with benefits.'' Adriana laughed. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it to her head. ''Well you have to admit I have a good taste in picking my friends.'' I joked along with the girls. ''The food is here!'' We heard Phil yell from out off the living room. Adriana quickly pulled her pajama on and we got back to the guys. Who had changed already.

''Finally. You girls take forever.'' Adam sighed earning a dramatical eyeroll from Mel. We seated ourself on the ground as Tyler was busy unpacking the food. After we ate we cleaned up and made ourself ready for a movie. Adriana and Phil were cuddled up in the love seat. Melissa and Adam were laying on the couch. As Eddie and I were snuggled against each other on the ground with a blanket to keep us warm. Tyler was just sitting with his back against the couch staring at the TV screen. ''I hate horror movies.'' I mumbled under my breath as I buried my face in Eddie his chest and Tyler pressed play.

''No need to be scared baby. I'll protect you from the bad guys.'' Eddie whispered softly so only I could hear him. ''Of course you will.'' I said as I leaned up and let my lips briefly touch his. I laid my head back on his chest and fixed my gaze on the screen. I felt one of Eddie's hands stroking the exposed skin from my lower back. We both know it and we both don't want to stop it. We confuse the hell out off each other. We kiss, have sex and flirt with each other all the time but we are just friends. But the weird thing is when I flirt with other boys I feel guilty. It feels like I'm cheating on Eddie even when we are not together. I know he also has that feeling not because he told me but because I heard him talking to Tyler about it. I felt my eyes getting heavy I nuzzled even closer to his warm body and let my eyes close. I opened my eyes instantly and sat straight up at a loud scream from Mel. ''Got damn it Mel keep it down will you? The neighbors will think we are killing you.'' I said annoyed as everyone laughed at my jumpiness. ''Oh no Loren. They will just think you and Eddie are busy again. They are used to loud screams.'' Mel smirked at me. Everyone busted out with laughters even Eddie was laughing his ass off. ''Not funny.'' I muttered as I narrowed my eyes at Mel.

The laughters were interrupted by the sound of a ringing cellphone. I looked at Eddie who shrugged. ''That's not mine.'' Eddie answered my staring as he grabbed the remote and pressed pause. ''Nope. It's mine.'' Phil announced as Aid got off his lap and he grabbed his phone out off his pocket. I was kinda relieved it wasn't Eddie's. He normally would get a call from his manager or from that blond skinny bitch I couldn't stand. Eddie was busy with recording his first album. A manager had found the videos that Mel posted of Eddie singing on youtube. After our graduation none of us wanted to go to college. I got accepted to Brown but I wasn't planning on going. Aid and I were working as models now we both got signed at the same model agency. Tyler was starting his acting career as Adam got a job offer from a label. Phil was working in his dad's firm. And yeah Mel was busy with being the creative person that she is and trying to make it as a photographer. So everyone was busy with his own thing but we still managed it to come together. ''Yeah mom. Mel is here too.'' I heard Phil say into the phone. ''Mom we are at Loren's like always so yeah we are staying here.'' Phil added after a while with a sigh. After Phil said another few things to Lisa he hung up his phone and shove it in his pocket.

''She's driving me crazy.'' Phil said annoyed as he pulled Aid back on his lap. ''Yeah tell me about it. What did she wanted to know this time?'' Melissa asked. ''Where we were like she doesn't know that we are here.'' Phil sighed. ''If you're so sick of Lisa why don't you guys move out?'' Adam remarked. I could see the sparks come into Mel's eyes as she looked around in the room. I knew exactly what she was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren's POV**

''I got the best idea ever!'' Mel squealed exited. ''And that is?'' Eddie asked with a smile as he pulled me closer so I was sitting between his legs with my back leaning against his chest. ''Why don't we all get an apartment together.'' Mel said with so much enthusiasm that it was almost creepy. I looked around into the room to see Adam, Phil and Aid nod but I also could see a frown appear on Tyler his face. ''Do you seriously think that's a good idea?'' I was the first to response. ''Yeah come on! It would be perfect. We are all nineteen. We all have a job and picture this the seven of us in one apartment.'' Mel said in a dreamy way. ''If I picture that I see Loren and Tyler trying to kill each other.'' Adam said with a chuckle making everyone laugh. I loved Tyler like a brother but sometimes I had urge to kill him and then you got the scene of me on Tyler his back trying to get him on the floor screaming at each other. ''Hey! Little model and I aren't always fighting we can manage that.'' Tyler joked as he winked at me.

''Do you guys honestly think this is a good idea?'' I asked as I looked around. I saw that the frown on Tyler his face was gone and saw him nod. ''Loren you always tell us you want to be more independent this is your chance.'' Aid said with the biggest smile. ''I didn't mean move in with your friends that are pigs by the way in an apartment independent.'' I told them as I shot a look at Adam. ''I can clean up as I want to.'' Adam defended himself. ''I just don't want to.'' He added after a few seconds. ''Alright who's in?'' Mel asked as she raised her own hand. I looked around and saw everyone raise their hands except Eddie and I. ''I'm in if you are.'' Eddie whispered in my ear. ''Fine. I'm in.'' I muttered. ''Yes!'' Mel screamed out as she jumped on the couch like a six year old. No scrap that even a six year old wouldn't act like she did. ''When are we go apartment hunting?'' Tyler asked with a smirk. ''Why don't the girls go look for an apartment.'' Phil suggested. ''Fine with me.'' Adam replied nonchalantly. ''I really don't care about the apartment as long as I have a room.'' Eddie commented.

''So the girls go look?'' Mel asked with a grin plastered on her face. ''When?'' Adriana asked. ''Tomorrow?'' Mel suggested. ''Nope. Tomorrow is Loren coming with me.'' Eddie interrupted the girls. ''What do you mean?'' I asked confused as I looked to Eddie. ''You will see.'' Eddie smirked at me. ''Okay, but you two can go. I don't need to be there.'' I told them. After an hour of discussion about how the apartment needs to look like we returned back to watching the movie. I fell a sleep a soon as I laid comfortable in Eddie's arms.

''Wake up, baby. Your mom will be home any minute.'' I heard Eddie whisper. ''I don't care let me sleep.'' I muttered back. I heard Eddie let out a soft chuckle as I felt his lips pecking my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't laying in the living room anymore. ''Why are we in my room?'' I asked as I snuggled closer to Eddie. ''Everyone is already gone and I thought you would be more comfortable in your bed than on the floor.'' Eddie said as he stroke my back. ''Your the best.'' I told him as a smile crept on my face. ''Oh I know.'' Eddie smirked as he trailed little kisses from my neck to my mouth. I let out a soft moan as Eddie slided his tongue into my mouth and rolled on top of me. My hands trailed down Eddie's muscled chest to his jeans. I started to unzip his pants. ''Loren! I'm home!'' We got interrupted by my mom's yell. Eddie pulled away from our intensive kiss and rested his forehead on mine. ''Perfect timing.'' Eddie groaned. I chuckled at his frustration and pecked his lips. ''Poor baby.'' I said teasingly. Eddie got off me and stood up. ''We'll continue this Tate.'' Eddie smirked as he fixed his clothes. I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around Eddie's neck. ''Can't wait Mr. Duran.'' I whispered in his ear before walking out.

I looked at the clock in the living room and saw it was only eleven. I thought it was later than that since my mom was already home. ''Hi sweetie.'' My mom greeted me as she was pulling her high heels off. ''Hi mom. Why are you home already?'' I asked. ''Well Adriana came home early and she needed to talk with Don and told me you needed to talk with me or something.'' My mom informed me. On that moment Eddie came out off my room. ''Oh Eddie I didn't know you were still here.'' My mom said with a smile. ''I was just leaving.'' Eddie said with a light smile. ''See you later Nora'' Eddie called out. ''Goodbye Eddie!'' My mom answered as she smiled brightly at him. ''I'll pick you up in an hour or so.'' Eddie told me as he pecked my cheek. I nodded and watched him walk out off the door.

''First of all what's going on between you and Eddie lately?'' My mom asked confused. ''I honestly don't know mom.'' I replied her. Truth needed to be told. I really didn't know. I mean we weren't a couple but we weren't just friends either. ''And second of all what do you need to tell me?'' This time my mom's voice sounded more exited. I didn't know how I needed to tell her I would move out. ''Yeah well mom.'' I stuttered trying to find the right words. My mom looked a little more worried now. I sat down besides her in the couch. ''Me and the rest of our gang are gonna move in an apartment together.'' I said with hesitation in my voice. For the first time in my life I couldn't read my mom's face expression and that worried me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren's POV**

''Mom?'' I asked softly trying to get a reaction out off her. It was starting to creep me out. She was staring at me for like five minutes without saying anything. ''Mom, please say something.'' I nearly begged her.

''I don't know sweetie.'' My mom answered finally. ''What do you mean you don't know?'' I asked as I raised an eyebrow. ''I don't know that that's a good idea Loren. I mean you're only nineteen. I think that's a little too young.'' My mom commented.

''Mom, all respect. But I wasn't asking for your permission.'' I told her maybe a little too arrogant cause a frown formed on my mom's face. ''I'm sorry Loren. But you're too young.'' My mom stated firmly. ''When you had my age you were already married and a mom! And I'm too young to live on my own?!'' I yelled as I stood up from the couch.

Without saying another word I stormed into my room. I slammed the door shut as hard as I could. Well I know my mom just looked out for me but how could see tell me I wasn't mature enough! I got accepted to Brown. I'm a model and make more money in a day than she does in a whole freaking month!

I took a deep breath and walked to my closet trying to decide what I needed to wear for my day out with Eddie. I was a little curious about what we were going to do. I found a light ripped jeans and a dark red top with sparkles on my chest area.

''That will do.'' I mumbled to myself. I threw the close on my bed before I took a quick shower. I pulled the clothes on, did my make-up and straightened my hair.

''Ready?'' I heard Eddie ask as my door flew open. ''Yeah can you give me my heels?'' I asked as I continued to straighten my hair. ''Which heels?'' Eddie asked with a chuckle as he stood for my shoe collection.

''The red ones.'' I answered. ''Lo do you know how many pair red heels you have?'' Eddie asked amused. ''Never mind. I'll take them myself.'' I snapped.

''Someone is in a good mood today.'' Eddie said in a sarcastic tone as he walked up to me. ''I'm sorry.'' I mumbled as Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

''What's wrong?'' Eddie asked in a soft tone as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. ''I had an argument with my mom about the whole apartment thing.'' I explained as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. ''What did your parents say?'' I asked before Eddie could say anything.

''They were okay with it. But I think they were okay with it because I told them that whatever they were going to say I would do it anyway so they hadn't really a chance to argue about it.'' Eddie chuckled lightly.

''Maybe Nora just need to process it a little.'' Eddie added trying to light up my mood a bit. ''Your right.'' I sighed. Eddie gave me his warm smile that made my heart beat out off my chest.

''C'mon let's going.'' Eddie said cheerly as he opened my door. I quickly grabbed my bag from my desk and followed him. My mom was sitting on the couch and to my surprise she wasn't alone. Katy was there too, talking to my mom who was clearly still upset.

''We need to talk with you guys.'' Katy said in a serious voice as she noticed our presence. ''Mom if it's about the apartment I..'' Eddie started but was quickly stopped by Katy.

''It isn't about the apartment well that too but we need to talk with you guys about something else first.'' Katy informed us. Eddie and I nodded and sat down in front of our mothers on the coffee table.

''What's wrong? And make it quick because Loren and I have plans.'' Eddie said as he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. ''Well yeah actually it's about your plans.'' My mom said followed by a dramatic eye roll.

''I'm just taking Loren out.'' Eddie said a little confused. ''We are talking about you guys hav-'' My mom was cut off by my phone ringing. ''I'm sorry.'' I mumbled as I took my phone out off my pocket.

''Yes Mel?'' I said as I picked up my phone. ''Is Eddie there?'' Mel asked. She sounded really exited. ''Yeah he is sitting next to me. Why?'' I asked. ''Put me on speaker.'' Mel said sounding more enthusiast as that was even possible.

I putted my phone on speaker. ''Spill it Mel.'' Eddie said with a light chuckle. ''Aid and I found the perfect apartment! It's like a dream! You guys need to see it ASAP!'' Mel rambled out.

''We trust on your good taste Mel.'' I said with a laugh. ''We can move in tomorrow if we want. The owner sells it for a ridiculous low price.'' Aid joined in.

''Phil, Adam and Tyler are on their way. Are you guys coming too? We need to decide quick there are more people interested.'' Adriana told us.

''Yeah. We are on our way. Send us the address.'' Eddie said while standing up. ''See you guys in a few.'' I said before hanging up.

''I'm sorry. We need to go.'' I faked a smile towards my mom before grabbing Eddie's hand and dragging him out off the house.

''You're mom looked like she wanted to kill me.'' Eddie chuckled as he turned on the engine. ''I don't know what they were talking about but I think I don't wanna know to be honest.'' I said with a little laugh as Eddie drove off.

We arrived at a huge building. ''Are you sure this is the right address?'' I asked Eddie as we got out off his car. ''Yeah and there are Melissa and Tyler their cars.'' Eddie said as he nodded wit his head to the other side of the parking.

Eddie slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked in. Adriana and Phil were talking in the lobby. ''There are you guys.'' Phil smiled. ''Jeffrey these are Loren and Eddie.'' Adriana introduced us to a man that was standing in front of the elevator.

We shook hands and Jeffrey let us step into the elevator. ''Who was that?'' I asked Phil and Aid. ''That was the doorman.'' Phil chuckled. ''A doorman?'' Eddie asked confused. ''Yeah a doorman in the building are living a few celebrities.'' Aid answered.

''Who?'' I asked with a little smile. ''Nick Aldis.'' Aid informed me with a smile. ''You mean to hot for this world Nick Aldis.'' I squealed. ''That doesn't even describe his hotness.'' Aid groaned.

''Who the fuck is Nick Aldis?'' Eddie asked confused. ''You don't know Nick Aldis?'' Adriana asked in utter shock. ''I didn't know him either.'' Phil shrugged.

''You know that wrestling show TNA right?'' Phil asked Eddie. Eddie nodded. ''Well that guy Magnus is Nick Aldis. The girls apparently think he is hot.'' Phil added in a sarcastic tone.

''We don't think that. He just is.'' I stated as the doors of the elevator opened. We got out and I looked around I only saw one door.

''It's the only apartment on the floor?'' I asked a little surprised. ''Yeah it's actually a penthouse.'' Aid informed us as she pushed the door open.

My jaw literally dropped as I walked in. ''It has 6 bedrooms but Phil and I are sharing one so we don't need more and every bedroom has a bathroom.'' Adriana said as she sat down on the leather couch.

I walked up to the large window and looked at the terrific view. It was overwhelming you could see whole Hollywood from here. I felt Eddie's arms snuck around my waist from behind. He pulled me back against his chest.

''It's beautiful isn't it.'' I said barely above a whisper. ''Yeah it is.'' Eddie said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

''Hey lovebirds!'' Melissa squealed as she ran downstairs. I rolled my eyes at her comment. ''What do you guys think of it?'' Melissa asked enthusiastically. ''Great so far.'' Eddie smiled brightly. ''The boys are upstairs talking to the owner.'' Melissa informed us. Phil and Eddie nodded before they headed upstairs.

Mel showed me the rest of the penthouse. It was really amazing. ''I love it.'' I breathed out. ''But?'' Melissa asked sensing my hesitation. ''I don't know if I can leave my mom alone.'' I said as I sat down on the couch.

''Why not? She has my father. I heard them talking about moving in together.'' Aid said as she seated herself next to me. ''Really?'' I asked a little surprised. I hadn't heard my mom say anything about it yet.

''Yeah they were talking about it last week.'' Aid said. The guys came back downstairs followed by a man I didn't knew. I assumed it was the owner of the penthouse. After a few minutes we agreed we wanted the penthouse. We signed some contracts and a check. The owner gave us the keys and left. ''Can you guys believe it! This place is ours!'' Melissa squealed.


End file.
